Cream Puff
by Fuyukichi
Summary: OneShot. Estelle wants to bake cream puff and asks Yuri to help her.


_Hello ! Here is a little One Shot about Yuri & Estelle, I hope you'll like it._

_If there are mistake, I'm sorry, English isn't my first language and it's the first I write something like an OS in English. So, even if there are mistake, I hope you'll like it (if there are big mistake, don't hesitate to say it :) )_

_**Disclaimer :** Tales of Vesperia isn't mine, unfortunately. Because if it was mine, Yuri would be in love with Estelle, Hisca and Flynn. *go out* _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Cream Puff**_

« Yuri, please, learn me how to bake! »

When Estelle asked him this, some days ago, Yuri thought it was a joke, and a bad one; but when he saw the serious face of the woman, he didn't try to reply something. He just asked her, with a neutral face, what she wanted to do and she answered him with a big smile, happy that he accepted.

That is why he was in the inn's kitchen, where he lived, in apron, the primed ingredients on the table, and Estelle very excited, like if it was the biggest event of her life. Perhaps it was the case, after all, she didn't have the right to approach the castle's kitchen, but the young woman had already cooked many times during their journey, improving recipe by recipe.

"Let's begin." He said. "So, you want to make some cream puffs, right?"

The former heir of the throne agreed, a big smile on her lips. Yuri didn't know why she wanted to bake cream puffs so much, especially because it was not the easier recipe for a first time, but if it was what she wanted, then, he would help her.

"Well, let's begin with the pastry cream."

"The pastry cream?"

"It's what there is into the puff."

"But isn't it more logical to make the pastry cream after the puff batter?" She asked with big eyes.

Yuri rubbed his neck and, bored, answered:

"The pastry cream has to cool down, and it'll do it while we'll do the puff batter."

"But…How will we put the pastry cream into the puff, then?"

"You'll see it when the time will come. One thing at a time, Estelle. In baking, we have to take our time, except if it's burning."

"You don't gather me, you know?"

Yuri burst out laughing in front of Estelle who was pouting and blushed.

"Well, let's begin now! First, you have to put half of the milk in the saucepan, with a pinch of salt and one sachet of vanilla-flavored sugar. Then, you put the saucepan on the fire."

Estelle fulfilled the instructions while Yuri lighted the fire where he set down the saucepan waiting for the young woman who was still with the ingredients. But Estelle wasn't moving at all, a finger on her lips, seemed search about something. But as she didn't find it, she looked at Yuri and asked:

"How is the vanilla-flavored sugar?"

Yuri swayed his head before he came closer of the table, took a little sachet and show her. Estellise thanked him with a little smile and put every ingredient in the saucepan. After, the swordman gave her others instructions: in a big oven dish, the young princess had to mix the eggs and the sugar until it go white, before add the flour and mix everything.

While Yuri helped Estelle mix the entire ingredient together because it was difficult for tthe young woman, the milk, still on the fire, boiled and left the saucepan.

"Oh no!"

Leaving Estelle continue to mix, Yuri hurried up and took away the saucepan. But, unfortunately, it was too late and he had to do the thing again. He muttered something, threw away the spoiled mixture and cleaned the saucepan.

"Okay, I do the milk again. Keep mixing, flour has to disappear."

"I'm so sorry…"

His friend seemed totally disorient because of what happened.

"For what?"

"The milk."

"Don't worry about that. Even though I often bake, I have some problems with that, time to time." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Estellise didn't answer, keeping herself quiet. Yuri shrugged before start again the mixture between the milk, the salt and the vanilla-flavored sugar, keeping an eye on it. When everything was finally ready, Yuri put the milk little by little in the pastry that Estelle made, and mixed them. Then, when they finished this, they put the mixture into the saucepan until the pastry, which was liquid, was thick. Finally, they put the pastry in a plate on the table.

"Here, the pastry cream is made. It has to cool down, now."

Estelle was fascinated by the cream, keeping an eye on it, and Yuri found this very funny.

"Estelle?"

The young woman looked at him, wondering what he wanted. Then, he gave her the spoon with the rest of cream they couldn't use and said:

"Here. Taste it and after, we'll begin the puff batter."

Estellise took the spoon and used her finger to take the cream. Then, she put it in her mouth. Her face brightened and she exclaimed:

"It's delicious!"

Yuri smiled when he saw that the princess was really happy about the cream. He was sure that her cream puff would be delicious and wondering if he could have one. Not that he liked cream puff, but as it was Estelle who baked them, he wanted to taste them. The former heir took the cream with her finger and then…

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

He didn't have the time to understand what happened that Estellise's finger went in his mouth, the taste of the pastry cream mixing with the taste of the young woman's skin. At this moment, they didn't realize about the situation but when they did, they blushed and Estelle took away her finger, like if the swordman's lips were burning it. They said nothing for a while, perhaps trying to hide deep in their hearts what happened, then, like if everything was alright in the best world, they continued the cream puff.

When they finished them, Estelle said:

"They don't look like cream puff…"

Lowered eyes, she seemed totally disappointed of her cream puff and, like every time she wasn't confidence, Yuri raised his eyes and asked her:

"Tell me, Estelle. What is the more important: the form or the taste? I don't care about the form, they're still cream puff. The more important is the taste, isn't it?"

The princess raised her head and, after some seconds, she finally answered:

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

Sadness disappeared of her beautiful face and Yuri was relieved. For a moment, he thought that she would still say that it was not cream puff because of the form.

In the end, the two of them cleaned the kitchen and, after putting all the cream puff in the cardboard box given by the inn's owner, they left the inn.

"By the way, why did you want to do cream puff so badly? It wasn't the easier recipe to begin with."

Yuri was really curious about it. It seemed that Estelle did them for someone; of course, he wasn't jealous, or, at least, he convinced himself he wasn't, but he was really curious about this people.

"Well…Ioder really loves cream puff and, some days ago, he said he wanted to eat them. But Ioder being Ioder, he think about everyone before himself so he didn't take time to eat even one. So, I thought I could bake some cream puff for him, after all he did for me…"

Yuri agreed, understanding the young woman. Finally, he was not surprise at all about Ioder; after all, Estelle and him were in the same family.

Estelle seemed think about something for some time and then, she opened the cardboard box and gave one cream puff to Yuri.

"Here, it's for you. Thank you for your help."

Yuri took the pastry and, after some sentences of goodbye, Estelle left him and hurried up to the castle. The swordman looked at the pastry in his hand and, after a little smile, he ate it.

Ioder will not be disappointed : it was really delicious.


End file.
